Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui
Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui & Minoru Mineta vs. Villains is a battle fought by heroes-in-training Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, & Minoru Mineta against several unnamed criminals associated with the League of Villains. Prologue Having been suddenly ambushed by dozens of villains, Thirteen and Shota Aizawa try to evacuate Class 1-A from the U.S.J. facility. After Shota descends to the central plaza to fight back against the invading villains, Kurogiri slips past him by using his warping Quirk to appear before the students and Thirteen. Kurogiri introduces himself and the League of Villains before inquiring about the whereabouts of All Might. Thirteen tries to use his Quirk, but Katsuki and Eijiro jump out and attack Kurogiri. Their attacks prove fruitless and Kurogiri uses his Warp Gate to separate the class and send them to the various simulation zones. Battle Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, and Minoru Mineta are transported to the Shipwreck Zone. They are warped directly into the middle of the water and Izuku immediately comes face to face with a villain trying to eat him. Before harm comes to Izuku, Tsuyu swoops in and kicks the villain away. With Minoru already in tow, Tsuyu takes herself and Izuku safely aboard a replica ship. Izuku and Tsuyu discuss the villain's plans and the current situation, but Minoru is too distraught to think rationally and cries for his life. Several villains arise from the water and surround the ship. Despite their perilous situation, Izuku decides that he and his peers must fight back and win. They must be like real heroes in order to save All Might from these criminals. Izuku's declaration makes Minoru panic even further. Izuku surmises that the villains are unaware of Class 1-A's Quirks. This small advantage is enough for Izuku to form a strategy after Tsuyu and Minoru explain their Quirks to him. Tired of waiting for the students to act, a villain uses his water manipulation Quirk to break the ship apart. Minoru desperately uses his Pop Off Quirk, throwing several purple spheres at the enemy. Izuku notices that the villains are afraid to touch them and decides to put his plan into action. Izuku leaps out of the ship above the villains and uses Delaware Smash on the surface of the water to make it spread out and collect rapidly back together. The converged water traps the villains in a vortex mixed with Minoru's sticky spheres. With the villains trapped and stuck together in the water, Tsuyu uses her tongue to grab her comrades and escape the Shipwreck Zone. Aftermath After trapping all the villains in the water, Tsuyu leads her comrades out of the Shipwreck Zone. She congratulates Izuku on a job well done and inquires about his injury. Izuku tells her not to worry and moves on to discuss their next move. At first, they want to try and make for the exit, but eventually decide to support their teacher, Shota Aizawa, at the central plaza. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:League of Villains Battles